ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Rokusei Sentai Epicranger
Rokusei Sentai Epicranger (Six-Star Squadron Epicranger) is the 40th Super Sentai series which airs as the 45th anniversary of the franchise. The series motif is a mixture of animal, angel, and science technology. Plot When an evil army know as Akuma Kingdom attacks the Earth, all of the Super Sentai team were powerless against them where their emperor, Devizer brutally killed all 44 Super Sentai teams. Its seem that all hope is lost until a young Super Sentai fan, Gennosuke "Gen" Hagiyama has find himself reawaken six humanoid animal-like warriors know as the Roku Senshis who has bought hope where they transform into the 45th Super Sentai team... the Rokusei Sentai Epicranger to battles the Akuma Kingdom, who has bought back villains, who has battle each previous Sentai teams. Characters Epicrangers Allies * AkaRed * Legendary Sentai Teams Other * Villains Akuma Kingdom * Diabolical Leader Devizer (1-49) * Ruthless Hunter Itami (1-47) * Brajira of the Akuma (2-40) * * * * * Saizomons * Akuma Titans Other * Arsenal Transformation Devices * Epic Changer * Knight Changer Multi-Use Devices * Epic Cards Sidearm * Epic Sword * Epic Shooter Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Super Epic Buster ** Epic Buster *** Epic Arrow *** Epic Shield *** Epic Cannon *** Epic Bowgun *** Epic Grappler *** Epic Sable ** Knight Bazooka *** Knight Shield *** Knight Blade * * Power-Up Armor * Super Epic Armor Vehicles * Epic Motorcycle Other Devices * Mecha * Super Epic King-Oh ** Rokusei Gattai Epic Titan *** Epic Stego *** Epic Kabuto *** Epic Dolphin ** Rokusei Gattai Epic King-Oh *** Epic Pegasus *** Epic Turtle *** Epic T-Rex *** Epic Condor *** Epic Deer *** Epic Unicorn Episodes Main Episodes # Roku 1: The Six Warriors (6人の戦士, Roku no senshi) # Roku 2: History of the Super Sentai (スーパーセンダイの歴史, Sūpāsendai no rekishi) # Roku 3: Kuro's Choice (黒の選択, Kuro no sentaku) # Roku 4: () # Roku 5: () # Roku 6: () # Roku 7: () # Roku 8: The Ultimate T-Rex (究極のt-レックス, Kyūkyoku no t-rekkusu) # Roku 9: What? The Ultimate Akuma Titan?! (何？究極の悪魔チタン?!, Nami? Kyūkyoku no akuma chitan?!) # Roku 10: () # Roku 11: The Diabolical Leader Attacks! () # Roku 12: Red and Pink (赤とピンク, Aka to pinku) # Roku 13: Devilish Pranks (悪質ないたずら, Akushitsuna itazura) # Roku 14: To Trust No One (誰も信用しない, Dare mo shin'yōshinai) # Roku 15: Eh? Pinkie Dating a Akuma Titan? () # Roku 16: () # Roku 17: () # Roku 18: The Golden Knight (黄金の騎士, Kogane no kishi) # Roku 19: Seven Epicrangers (セブンエピクリンガー, Sebun Epikuringā) # Roku 20: An Super Epic Combination!! Super Epic King-Oh! (超壮大な組み合わせ！スーパー叙事詩王 - ああ！,Chō sōdaina kumiawase! Sūpā jojishi-ō - ā!) # Roku 21: () # Roku 22: () # Roku 23: () # Roku 24: () # Roku 25: () # Roku 26: () # Roku 27: () # Roku 28: () # Roku 29: () # Roku 30: () # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Roku Finale: Goodbye, Epicrangers (さようなら、エピクリンガー, Sayōnara, Epikuringā) Movies & Specials * Rokusei Sentai Epicranger: The Movie: The Epic Journey to Destiny () * Rokusei Sentai Epicranger vs. Super Sentai: Union of All Sentai Teams!! () Trivia * The first Super Sentai series to start off with six rangers instead of five or three. * Category:Super Sentai Ideas Category:Rokusei Sentai Epicranger Category:Billy2009